Typical Love Story?
by xXCaitieCat
Summary: xxHIATUSxx ok the Typical SMITCHIE love story...or is it? you will have to read and wait to find out XD please R&R and I still suck at summaries lol. rated M because it should be lol. xxHIATUSxx
1. Chapter 1

**yes I have started ANOTHER Camp Rock story. Ok well I have started a whole bunch of stories but here comes two more (I'm not sure what the other one will be called but it is in the making XD) and the holidays are coming in…2 and a half weeks!!! Aaghhh!!! Do you think my excitement is obvious…well yea but I don't care if people say I should stop this story (or my other one) because it aint happening! Lol I am going to continue them anyways XD I have big plans for these two XD but I would like to know what you think , hey lovebug just came on the Telly lol ANYWAYS!!! (haha I'm a Disney addict if you haven't already guessed XD lol) haha sweater vests ANYWAYS! Gosh doesn't Joe suit those glasses and Camilla Belle is AWESOME in horror movies ANYWAYS (oh god Caitlin Focus! Lol) back to the subject!!! I will continue these stories no matter what! XD and I promise you will get PLENTY more updates in the holidays XD so yea XD please enjoy and- aaahhhh I love the rock bit and Joes scream and the ROCKIN guitar solo!!! Aaaagghhhhh…sorry fangirl moment…again…lol I will start the story now lol XD enjoy…**

* * *

"not here you don't" My best friend Caitlyn **(AN/ok this is REALLY weird spelling Caitlyn WRONG! So I will just call her Cait from now on k XD)** said ushering me through the crowd of campers that had gathered to watch the scene unfold.

We finally got to the docks where I just let the tears stream down my face. I couldn't stop crying. I know this will sound a little melodramatic but MY LIFE IS RUINED!

"I'm sure Shane will forgive you, just give him time" Cait said trying to cheer me up. But to no avail.

"No he won't! he never will! He opened up to me, he trusted me we told each other everything, it was really big trust thing for him, I was his confidant, I really betrayed him Cait, I just lost the love of my life I have a right to be upset and ashamed of myself because it is all my fault." I cried, sitting down dejectedly on the dock.

"yea Mitch but- Wait did you just say you LOVED him?!?" oh god. What have I down now. Oh well I don't care who knows now it wont change anything.

"Not LOVED I still do LOVE him but it doesn't matter now. He hates me I could see it in his eyes. I hurt him bad Cait. Real bad." I thought when my lie was found out it wouldn't be this bad. But boy was I wrong. (AN/ ok just think of the scene in Camp rock when Tess confronts Mitchie about the lie infront of the entire camp, well that but 10 times worse!!! Hehe Tess is Evil but I am more hehe)

"It will be okay Mitch, if it was meant to be it will happen, and I think he loves you two Mitch"

"No way Cait he doesn't and never loved me, he loves the girl with the voice"

"yea but what if you are the girl with the voice? Huh Mitchie"

"not a chance, hardly anyone has heard me sing Cait I doubt popstar Shane Grey has" I whispered as my tears started burning my eyes again.

"well you don't know for sure Mitchie, and he may love you even if your not the voice" I can't bring myself to believe her. I just ran off to my cabin and locked myself in the bathroom.

**1 week later**

"Mitch you have got to pull yourself together. Is he really worth all this pain, or is there something else" Cait said sitting down on the dock again. I have been down there a lot lately.

"yea well I have a bit of a recurring past and this is the last time it happens, I cant deal with the pain anymore." I said tears stinging my eyes again.

"what do you mean Mitch, you have got to move on from the past, if you just talked it out with Shane I'm sure he would understand. I'm sure he will still love you"

"Cait! You don't get it! He never loved me, he never will love me! nobody has ever loved me so why should he. Quite frankly I don't see why he ever would love a liar. I know I wouldn't even love me. I'm done with all the heart break I have had too much, all I wanted was to fit in for ONCE in my life! was that so much to ask. Nobody at camp knows my past, not even my mother so, so, why bother getting my hopes up just to be crushed again." I shouted before racing off to my cabin, tears streaming down my face. I felt bad for Cait, I shouldn't have gone off at her but false hope and charity is not what I need right now. The second I was in the cabin I locked myself in the bathroom and didn't come out.

**Tess' POV**

I was walking off to find Mitchie, I felt bad for what I did last week, yes I know 'EXTRA! EXTRA! Tess Tyler has a heart!' But I didn't expect her to still be this hurt, I have hardley seen her in classes and on the rare occation I do, I wish I hadn't. She is a complete wreck. Shane too. I was walking by the docks when I saw Her sitting there crying with Cait trying to comfort her.

"Cait! You don't get it! He never loved me, he never will love me! nobody has ever loved me so why should he. Quite frankly I don't see why he ever would love a liar. I know I wouldn't even love me. I'm done with all the heart break I have had too much, all I wanted was to fit in for ONCE in my life! was that so much to ask. Nobody at camp knows my past, not even my mother so, so, why bother getting my hopes up just to be crushed again." She shouted before running off. Oh man what did I do? All because I was Jealous. I never thought I would find out the moral of the story this early in…wow…I need to fix this somehow. But I need to talk to Shane first…

"Shane! Shane! I need to talk to you now!" I shouted, running straight into his cabin. I'm positive he is in here, he must be, he is no where else now a days.

"what Tess haven't you ruined my life enough all ready" he said quietly almost like he was crying. Oh god this will be tough. Ok Tess you can do it. Come on just swallow your pride. It's not that hard.

"Shane. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, Mitchie never actually lied to you. EVER. She just lied about who her mum was. She never wanted to hurt you. I made out that her lie was bigger just so she would stop hanging out with you and she would lose Final Jam. I'm sorry shane. I never meant it to affect you two so much"

"Tess. Ugh- Tess. ugh- Tess!. How could you! You just…UGH! Just get out of here why should I believe you now! How do I know Mitchie didn't put you up to this or is there something else about her you haven't told me" Shane said. I could see the tears brimming at his eyes.

"yea this is something else about Mitchie Shane she is hurt. Really bad. She is locked up in her bathroom crying her eyes out again because of what I said and what you said. Will you just talk to her and forgive her" I pleaded.

"No! why should I! **she** hurt **me**" my god Shane Grey is SO oblivious, can't he see.

"Shane. Mitchie Freakin' Loves you! She never lied to you ok. I did. The only reason she started the lie about her mother was because of me! and some of her seriously deep pscychologocal issues that I don't want to know about but you SHOULD! Because you love her too!"

"I don't know Tess. I don't think I can face her again after what I said to her" Shane said sighing in defeat.

"Shane figure it out I have said all I can say and sure she has been crying and stuff this week but I saw the look on her face, I'm not sure how many more times until she will lock herself in the bathroom and never come out. And you wanted to know one more thing about Mitchie" I leaned on the bed and whispered in his ear.

"she is the girl with the voice" at one last look at the shock on Shanes face, I left. I really hope he gets to her in time.

**Mitchies POV**

"aah I need my blade! where is it?!?" I thought aloud.

"looking for this?!?" I spun around.

"Cait give it to me!" I shouted reaching for it.

"NO! you're not doing this its stupid! What good does it do huh?!? Just bringing more pain on yourself!" Cait shouted at me.

"oh get off your high horse you have no idea what I have been through, now just give it to me and piss off!" I shouted reaching for it again.

"what happened to you Mitch. No longer than a week ago you would never have been swearing like this or being so…this!"

"ok Cait I'm sorry I don't know whats wrong!" I cried falling onto the bed.

"its ok Mitch we all fall apart sometimes" Cait said hugging me.

"yea I guess. God I was stupid! Can I just be alone please I'm going to have a nap" I asked Cait

"yea sure just be careful and don't you dare touch that blade!"

"dont worry about me just go have fun"

"ok, if your sure. I'm glad your thinking rationally again. see you later" Cait said before leaving.

Wow who knew I was such a good actress.

I grabbed my all too familiar blade and locked myself in the bathroom, again...

........................................................................

"Mitchie! Mitchie! Open the door! Please don't do this open the door!" it was Shane what does he want now.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted through tears.

"no! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have overacted like that. Just don't do it!

"Why would you care Shane! you never cared before!"

"because I just realised that I-I- I- I love you Mitchie torres!" Shane shouted. Did I hear him correctly? Did he just say he loved me! I slowly opened the door and he lunged inside and kissed me with full force! I dropped the blade.

"promise me you will never pick that up EVER again!" Shane said to me as he pulled away from the kiss. I slowly nodded looking down ashamed.

"Mitchie we have to talk...why were you doing it? And I know its not just because of what happened at Camp. what happened before?"

"well…I…I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell anyone…" I said before bursting into tears. What is it about this guy that makes me so vulnerable.

"its ok tell me in your own time." Shane said before kissing me again. If only I never had to tell him my past…

* * *

**I know this chapter is REALLY dramatic and unrealistic but I don't care XD I hope you guys liked it anyways though XD please Review XD it would mean a lot to me XD isnt the "Lovebug" video AWESOME!!! lol I really shouldnt watch TV while doing this lol XD**

**TTFN**

**~KT~**


	2. chapter 2

**I'm sorry its been so long since I updated! but I'm getting there school was really hectic in the last couple of weeks and I only just got back from the gold coast and let me tell you my new baby cousin (like 6 months old) is the cutest baby EVER it is just not even impossible to imagine how she can be that cute! all she does is giggle, smile, gurgle and squeel! its CRAZY!!! you just smile at her and she smiles back and you smile a little more and she starts squeeling. THEEEEE cutest thing! my dad and I think she may be an Alien programmed to steal the hearts and souls of the population of the Gold Coast like a huge conspiricy! cause I am not Joking it is impossible for a baby to be that adorable!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**ANYWAYS!!!! I just realised that I have forgotten to do disclaimers for my stories! lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or the characters! nor do I wish to own Shane Grey I mean stalker much! lol but it would be pretty cool to own camp rock!!! XD**

* * *

**Shanes POV**

I'm still sitting on the bathroom floor with Mitchie sleeping peacefully in my arms. She looks so innocent, so beautiful sleeping. I looked Mitchie up and down. She has changed so much in this past week. from all the dark make up, dark clothes and the slowly healing scars across her wrists.

Its all my fault she is like this. Well, not all my fault but moslty mine. I need to know what happened. I don't want to see her in this state EVER again! I need to protect her.

I could sit here staring at Mitchie all day. She is so beautiful, but she has all this dark make up covering up her natural beauty. But I have to admit her fringe like this looks...DAMN! I never realised how plain her hair was before but now. Her fringe is more jagged and just...different...but it looks HOT! (AN/ I'm sorry but I don't want Shane to be too sappy and romantic I mean he is a guy for godsake and nobody is perfect! Lol but think of Mitchies hair as how Demis is now k. continue)

I tried wiping away some of her smeared make up, but she started to stir and slowly opened her eyes to look at me.

"um, morning Shane?" Mitchie said looking confused, but slowly breaking out into a smile, slightly bitting her lip, than got confused again.

"why are you staring at me like that? And were you touching my face before?" she asked slightly nervous and still bitting her lip. Damn thats driving me insane (AN/ remember he's a dude!)

"do I have something on my face?" she said after I ignored her first questions and just kept staring at her.

"for a matter of fact. yes! yes you do! All that make up!" I jokingly cried.

"oh shut up Shane!" she giggled and pushed me. Thats the Mitchie I remember. My Mitchie.

"you are so much more beautiful with out all that makeup, I was trying to see that Mitchie again." I said looking deep in her eyes. It's true. the old Mitchie, my Mitchie, is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on.

"Shane I'm still the same Mitchie, if anything this Mitchie is the real Mitchie. Atleast its the unadulterated one-" Mitchie stopped her self by slamming her hands on her mouth.

"what do you mean unadulterated?"

"well, see, Shane when I told you I had an awful past well, I was like this. But about 5 months before camp, my psychologist put me back on- I had to- I took-I was on-" Mitchie stuttered before looking down ashamed.

"medication" she whispered. Medication?

wait_ BACK_ on medication

EmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmoEmo

** (AN/ I'm just joking! that would be INSANELY insensitive not to mention politically incorrect if I was serious! but I hate when people do that it really annoys me its like WHAT THE POINT PEOPLE!)**

**MITCHIES POV**

"medication" I whispered, totally and completely ashamed of myself.

But its true I was on anti-depressants.

"medication?" Shane repeated.

"yes! Shane yes! medication!" I cried. Feeling completely embarrassed and ashamed of myself I tried to get up but he pulled me back down.

"do you want to tell me why?" Shane asked, but I just sat there looking down. He gently pushed some hair out of my face behind my ear (AN/ can you not totally see Shane doing that to Mitchie, or Joe doing that to Demi lol! Continue)

"because if you don't tell me why, I will have to make up a reason my self as to why you were on medication and you know just how creative and irrational I am!" he cried before over-exaggeratingly (AN/ is that even a word? Oh well it is now!) shuddering. I cracked. laughing I gently shoved him before turning serious.

"I'll try" I whispered.

"thats all I ask for Mitch" Shane said before pecking my forhead. we were both surprised at his action but it just felt so natural. I smiled up at him letting him know it was ok. I began my story.

* * *

**haha CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry for taking so long to update and then leaving you with this but I'm busy cleaning my room... sorry...**

........

**I'm kidding I am posting the next chapter up in 10 minutes hehe XD did I scare anyone ?!?**

**I hope you enjoyed what little of this there is and please review XD**

**TTFN (very soon indead XD)**

**~KT~  
**


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

**haha so did I freak anyone out?!? probably not but I just felt like messing with someone hehe HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you like the..chapters lol! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot! (so far...ooohhh spoiler! haha) and look see I ACTUALLY remembered to do a disclaimer again!**

**I hope you enjoy and I would love to hear you thoughts! so please please please REVIEW!!!!! XD**

**

* * *

**

**MITCHIES POV**

"because if you don't tell me why, I will have to make up a reason my self as to why you were on medication and you know just how creative and irrational I am!" he cried before over-exaggeratingly (AN/ is that even a word? Oh well it is now!) shuddering. I cracked. laughing I gently shoved him before turning serious.

"I'll try" I whispered.

"thats all I ask for Mitch" Shane said before pecking my forhead. we were both surprised at his action but it just felt so natural. I smiled up at him letting him know it was ok. I began my story.

"well 2 years ago I started to date my best friend. My best friend who I had been best friends with for, practically my whole life. We were madly in-love with each other." I quickly stole a look at Shane to see if he was listening. He was. Quite intently actually. He nodded, signaling me to continue. So I did.

"well as I said we were madly in love, well a little bit too inlove for his case. He started getting extreemely clingy and wouldnt leave me alone at all for a second! I couldnt figure out his strange actions but I still loved him none the less."

"he got so clingy that he would threaten any guy who so much as glanced at me. It got to be too sufficating and I ended up breaking up with him. He pleaded and begged me to give him another chance, that he only did what he did because he loved me. So I gave him another chance because no matter what I told my self I did still love him."

"after a month is was ok but than he got clingy again but also a little...intense..."

I looked away hidding some tears, Shane noticed and pulled me chin towards him so I was looking straight in his eyes.

"you don't have to continue if you don't want to." he said with the most sincerity I have ever heard.

"no, n-no its ok. I'm ok."

"you sure?" he asked, still concerned.

"yea...well as I said he got...intense...he was driving me home after a date once and he parked at some random beach, in the middle of no where. Looked me up and down than started to kiss me very roughly. I was ok at first until he started feeling me up and down and tried undoing my bra and-" I stopped and gulped. I looked at Shane quickly before continuing.

"he tried to undo my bra but I stopped and said no. but he kept going anyway. I tried to struggle away but he wouldn't let me. He undid his pants and straddled me. I kept struggling trying to push him off. I got really scared and I just thought 'Oh My God I'm going to be raped.I tried to struggle again but he wouldnt let up. I freaked out and slapped him in the face so hard my nails made him bleed. He stopped to feel the blood trickling down his face. He got out of the car and screamed."

"I started to freak out! I slowly got out of the car. He screamed at me 'you told me you loved me!' I winced and looked up at him, tears brimming in my eyes I murmured 'I did'"

I choked back a sob before continuing my recount.

"he shouted again 'if you truly loved me you would let me do this' he shouted before slamming his tounge down my through and gropping at my breast and ass. I bit his tongue to get him to stop. I was scared. I didnt know what else to do. He had gone completely insane."

Shane hugged me tighter. Thats when I noticed I was crying again.

"he jumped back and slapped me 'LIAR!' he cried he kept calling me a liar over and over and over and over until he was screaming it at the top of is lungs. I was getting really scared."

"he kept screaming liar over and over 'I wasnt lying! I did love you but right now this isnt you!' I cried. 'you lied to me before and your lying to me now!' then he. he. he-" I couldn't hold back the tears. My body shook with sobs. Shane just held me tighter rocking me back and forth gently.

"shhhh. Shhhh. Mitchie its ok. You don't have to continue if its too hard. I don't want you to cry." Shane softly spoke into my hair.

"n-no. Shane I have to finnish."

he just nodded.

"he. he- umm. He pulled out a g-gun...I got really scared and couldnt stop sobbing. He kept histerically calling me a liar until he put the gun to his head. He looked me in the eye and said 'tell me the truth!Mimi!' Mimi was my child hood nick name he would call me. So I told him the truth...'I don't love you anymore' I murmured. And those were the final words he heard on this earth before he blew his brains out."

"I screamed and was crying histerically. I called 911 even though I knew he was dead but I didnt know what else to do. I had to talk to the police and explain what happened. At first they thought I killed him but the forensics said otherwise."

"the doctors told me that he was mentally ill and needed help bad and that his death wasnt my fault."

"when I got to school, everybody already knew what happened because it was all over the news. I got death glares and all sorts of mean looks. It went on for weeks. I had NO friends. Even the teachers treated me differently. His parents, family and close friends hated me with a passion."

"3 months after his death and the funeral, I was walking into the cafeteria when someone whispered 'murderer' under their breath. I ignored it and kept my tears in. I kept walking to my seat in the back corner of the cafeteria until someone else said "murderer" but slightly louder. The whole cafeteria stood still. Just staring at me waiting to see what I would do. Until Erics (AN/ her boyfriends name was Eric BTW) best friend stood up. He walked up to me. He threw my food to the ground. He looked me straight in the eye and yelled murderer straight in my face. I ran from the building straight to the bathroom and cried and cried."

"I didnt come home that night, or the next night, or the night after that. My parents had no idea where I was. until they got a call from the hospital. I had tried to kill myself."

"we moved from that whole state and I went to a knew school and saw a psychologist. But I didnt stop cutting. The doctor made me take medication and I started getting better and more like myself. After a couple of months I was off the medication. I had one or two friends and was...happy...it was almost a year since he killed himself and I started getting texts and email saying 'muderer' thats it, just one word. but that one word over and over and over again. Just like he said Liar, over and over again. I got a new phone and email, I was put back on medication after my 2 visit to the hospital for blood loss."

"I started to get better again. We moved to another state again. I made a few more friends and was happy. I even got a boyfriend. I was so...happy...again. Until he cheated on me. I made some different friends, I got over him and started to like another guy, when, we started to get close, like, really close. He was my best friend we just started dating so I decided to tell him about my 'past' he was ..."

I looked down again trying to hold my tears in again. Shane hugged me tighter, letting me know it was ok and to continue.

"his family went on a vacation to, you guessed it, my home town. He didnt know that I used to live there. Well he made a couple of friends and they just so happened to be the good friends of Eric. He told them about me and they found out it was me and I'm not sure what happened but he got into a massive fight with them about me and...they seriously injured him. He is now a paraplegic and has mental brain damage. What a shocker! his family hates me and I have never seen him since."

"we move to yet another state again, well that is after 3 more trips to the hospital. I went to a new school and had stronger medication. I didnt date anyone but I had one close friend. Sierra. I started to get soo much better that I was happy without medication. I went off of it and stopped seeing a doctor 3 times a week."

I stopped and looked up at Shane. He looked down at me with tears in his eyes.

**SHANES POV**

"we move to yet another state again, well that is after 3 more trips to the hospital. I went to a new school and had stronger medication. I didnt date anyone but I had one close friend. Sierra. I started to get soo good that I was hapy without medication. I went off of it and stopped seen a doctor 3 times a week." Mitchie stopped. She looked up at me and saw the tears forming in my eyes.

"Shane, that was 3 months before Camp." she whispered before looking down. Ashamed again. My heart wrenched for her as she started sobbing again.

We sat in that position for a long time. Mitchie crying and me just holding her and rocking her back and forth. Caitlyn walked noisily into the cabin.

"Mitchie! Shane! Brown is getting pissed- Oh-uh was I interupting..." She trailed off before seeing Mitchie crying and me close to crying she just mouthed to me

"_I'll cover for you"_

I just nodded appreciatively and she left.

"I'm so sorry Shane! I was just so happy with you and I wanted to fit in so bad. I never lied to you and when you called me a liar and wouldnt let me explain it reminded me of Eric and I just couldnt take it."

Mitchies words couldn't hurt me anymore than that. So it is my fault!

I looked down at her. Even through all the tears, makeup and through all her past she was still beautiful to me and all I wanted to do was fix her. She was broken. She just needed someone to be there for her. I want to be that someone.

"Mitchie, you don't have to say sorry. if anyone does I do. I love you"

**MITCHIES POV**

"Mitchie, you don't have to say sorry. if anyone does I do. I love you" those words sounded so incredibly wonderful coming from his mouth. I felt like. I don't know how I felt but it was good.

Its like I can see the light at the end of the tunnel again.

"I love you too Shane" I said before kissing him on the cheek.

"you missed" he said smirking.

I giggled and put my hands around his neck before sliding one down to cup his cheek and pecked his lips.

After that he turned his face and grabbed my hand. He just stared at my wrist studdying every scar and cut.

I started to get scared and tried to pull away. He noticed me tense up and looked into my eyes. He kissed me softly but sweetly on the lips but never letting go of my wrist.

Than he slowly pulled back and looked down at my wrist again before kissing my wrist, on one of my scars.

I smiled at him once before sleep an exhaustion came over me. He lifted me up bridal style to the bed and put me down he climbed under the covers after me and kissed the inside of my wrist once more before I gave in to sleep.

* * *

**I REALLY REALLY hope you like this! XD I tried really hard on it XD and sorry if there are any grammar issues and etc... XD **

**please review and tell me your thoughts XD**

**TTFN**

**~KT~**

**P.S. BTW I'm planning on changing my pen name soon just thought I would warn you guys now XD not sure what or when but it will be soon lol**

**TTFN**

**~KT~  
**


End file.
